Honors English Final Wikia
Cultural Evolution in America Through the Scope of Literature. This is a non-standard submission to Mr. H. By Buddy Sims. So let's get this show on the road! I am also only picking the times and events and pieces of literature that I think severely changed American history and culture. [http://honors-english-final.wikia.com/wiki/Independent_Book_Report.?venotify=created Independent Book Report: Leviathan by Scott Westerfeild.] File:These crazies.jpg|Puritan Clothing File:Historical Refrence.jpeg|Clothing of the 1700's File:1800.jpeg|Clothing of the 1800's File:1850's.jpeg|Clothing of the 1850's File:1900's.jpg|Clothing of the 1900's File:1920's.jpg|Clothing of the 1920's File:1940's.jpg|Women's Clothing of the 1940's File:1940's(M).jpg|Men's Clothing the 1940's ''American Culture Review (A "Short" summary of American History + Some Culture) Mr. Sims's super generalized map of all American History starting from the puritans. American culture is straight forward to say the least. People were tired of religious oppression [http://honors-english-final.wikia.com/wiki/File:These_crazies.jpg ''The puritans] / kings are greedy [http://honors-english-final.wikia.com/wiki/File:All_hail_the_king%3F.jpg Mr. George] / America was ripe for the picking. So what ended up happening was when European imperialism had reached a head people saw this land mass and were like "O-sht I need some of dat, and dat, and dat too.". Imperialism cloaked as colonialism had made kings send their subjects west to expand their reach and gold. The American country did not become established until July 4th 1776, gaining their independence from Great Britain. Their roots deeply seeded in new found state-hood, they lived a hard working lifestyle and based on the foundation of life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. The American population, in the early years of the US, looked something like [http://honors-english-final.wikia.com/wiki/File:Historical_Refrence.jpeg this]. Having mostly formal clothing and something similar to royalty back in Brittan, the American colonists were still heavily influenced by their oppressive overlords at the time, even if they changed everything from their government to how they eat a steak the Early American country was still heavily influenced by Brittan. Moving on past 1790 to 1820 would be the sort of "Grace Period" known to be as the pre-civil war era. The south was still a racist pit of bigotry and slavery, the North industrialized and free, where they were both beginning their hostilities towards each other. In the years leading up to the American Civil War, tensions between the two portions of the country had built up ever since the final establishment of the country back in 1776. The American civil war lasted for a total of 4 years, and secured the fate of all African American people within the country. Left an entire country in ruin socially, and economically, leaving some time after to be called the Reconstruction Period. Next would be the industrial revolution in America, where Social Darwinism and Social Gospel would duke it out in a fight of ideologically blank America. (Kind of a big deal, and a lot more defining for American Ideals of Democracy and Capitalism for the time.) Stepping forward a little to 1930 would be (Approximately) where old world tensions reignited in to the second world war. (The second most bloody war human kind has had to date.) In this time America had been on the verge of collapse, due to the great finical crisis that happened back in 1929 -- otherwise known as the Great Depression --, and had begun to worry about the new war in Europe. The date of WWII started some where around 1938, or possibly sooner because the Japanese were fighting other wars before the European theater started. After America had left the western front, and the "soft underbelly of Europe" we had started a new phase of *Ahem* Well I think you can guess what happens when soldiers come home after a long successful war. Giving birth to the contraceptive known as the "Pill" this generation was known for their "endurance". Something called the Baby Boomer generation started there roots here, In this time period a massive way of babies was flooding the newly urbanized American Ticky Tacky houses and super markets. Continuing on would be the next wave of Feminism in the 70's, where women were forced back in to the kitchens on a mass scale. This is the time where the idea of "Oh it must be a sexual problem." kind of divulged from. Not to mention how several new idea's of thinking evolved from this era: Environmentalism (Not covered in Hon Eng.), Awakening Civil rights for women, and... well... the Good stuff man... Continuing on would be the end of the cold war (I know I am skipping a lot of content, there will be something on the 90's soon.) And how the dissolving of the USSR would affect the world. With the that would be how it caused the US to have a shit fit and go so paranoid as it was then. Now on to the 90's in general, It was known as "The most peaceful and happy times in America.". During the 1990's there was a growing epidemic known as Y2K -- The Year two thousand problem -- was a computer bug that made it impossible for computers to distinguish between 2000, and 1900. Moving on to the next millennium would be the 2000 - 2010 area. In this time the internet has arisen in to a massive global communication center. Cultures, Histories, Events, and so much more can be shared and sorted through in this globally maintained network of computers. ''The Puritans. This all begins with the puritans, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO HELL! What I mean by that is that one,[http://honors-english-final.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hell.jpg ''you're all going to hell], and the puritans were sort of like way back when extremists that forced their way of life on to everyone who was not of their ilk. Their literature is very sparse because of their unlucky happenstance to needing to survive in a untamed land. Because y'know when you have to hunt for food, cut your own fire wood, and generally carve out a life for your self, you'd find writing a task that does not exactly benefit you in the long run due to needing that time to hunt, or to harvest crop, or to cut fire wood so you and your family does not turn in to a Pure-icicle. Heh, get it? ''Quote from the Crucible '"The parochial snobbery of these people was partly responsible for their failure to convert the Indians. Probably they also preferred to take land from heathens rather than from fellow Christians. At any rate, very few Indians were converted, and the Salem folk believed that the virgin forest was the Devil’s last preserve, his home base and the citadel of his final stand. To the best of their knowledge the American forest was the last place on earth that was not paying homage to God. (I. paragraph 10)"' This showed that the American Puritans were very much limited to super station and religion to guide their way. As the life of a settler in this time was very difficult. 'Theme + Cultural Affect' The theme of the play can be summarized in three words. '''Intolerance', Hysteria, and Reputation. Intolerance: The play takes place in the what's known as a theocratic state, where church and state are one entity. In the puritan times, the matters of sin, morality, and an individuals status, are to be known through out the town. And in this time if you were to leave the network of publicizing your Morality, Status, and your Sins, you'd be put to trial as a witch / heathen / sinner. Hysteria: In this play you see a small cozy little town be ravaged by the paranoid and hysteric peoples of the land. Everyone suspects each other of sin, or a question of their loyalty to the church, or even question your status in the community / church / state. This also plays in to how people usually act towards others once hysteria sets in, they can act on past grudges by playing the hysteria card on authority figures. Reputation: Reputation / status In this community plays a big role in the puritan community. In a state where there is no privacy or secrets, your statues comes in to play heavily. When you have this pressure cooker of a town, all hysteric and all, your status and title can act as a heat shield or the stone around your ankles. 'Motifs + Literary Importance / reflection.' Some of the motifs of The Crucible would be Empowerment, Accusations, and Confessions. Empowerment: In this play you have some cast members who are empowered by the theocracy -- The Salem witch trials that is -- and become akin to... uber powerful people in the town whom cant be touched. Due to the male dominated society of the puritans, the women of the town are low ranking members of the social pecking order -- Usually only being there to make kids, and populate the next generation -- so they don't get a lot of power, or the sense of empowerment. But when Abigail is called in to court over the accusation of witch craft, she aligned with god and gained power over society. Accusations: Essentially the last two can fit in to this box (I need this time for other parts of the final. Due to the lack of a gun fight, or even a sword fight, The Crucible plays on law games and fast moving court cases to create drama and suspense, so when some one is accused of witchcraft you can see how they are almost immediately stripped of title, morality, and honesty you're essentially the scourge of society at this point, an exile, worthless trash. 'Symbolism' This play really rubs in several human flaws right in to our faces. And even flaunting its relevance to modern cultural / personal events in a society. This play can heavily relate to McCarthyism in America back in the 1950's. People were scared of commies, the government was actively pushing on the populace to exterminate the defectors and spies, and even appealing to the hysteria by playing as a big authoritative figure in communities small and large in America. (Boom, get rekt... human... idk man I just went several layers deep in to human scyeological though. I cant come up with a punny remark.) 'US Independence / Civil War.' Next in my "Time Line" would be the US American founding event, forever engraved in frat houses, and alcoholic nationalist, memories as the war for independence from Britain. This all started off with the revolutionary war, and a year later American independence. What lead up to the start though would be unfair taxation and unequal representation by the British parliament and king. People got tired of the bull shit and started to revolt against the most legendary army of the time, the Red Coats. General of the US army, George Washington, staged a revolution from great Brittan. Establishing the America's as their own nation.(Sorry for the bear bones portion of this topic, i am not very knowledgeable on this particular portion of US history.) And a few short decades after the revolutionary conflict / war for indpendence the war for civil rights erupts in the states. Also known as the American Civil War, it was over the thought of US black slaves in the south not being free. This was did not last long, but did destroy a lot of the country side and industrial complexes of the country. A short review of the Civil War would be that when the US was started. Essentially the south had to adopt slave labor because their economies were mostly agricultural. While the northern states prided on production and manufacturing of their economical status. Fast forward a few decades and you can see that the situation has not changed much at all. When the south got so pissed off over anti-slavery laws and the slow extermination of slave labor in the states. So they said "Fk you, im done, im independent now. Come at me bro." And the two states went to war. Obviously the north won the war, and slavery was abolished. (gg no re south, get rekt.) Progressive America. Progressivism in the states In the united states around the 1900's, the industrial revolution was in full swing creating a new culture, a new way of thinking, and a new way to rip people off. (It started some time earlier than that but this when it hit full swing in to the public eye) '' This is also the time of new ideals, new ideology's to explore and evolve, and new ways of producing steel on a mass market. ''(Allow me to explain) I credit the industrial revolution to the inventor of the first vacuum water pump, a technological innovation that, get this, moved water to coal mines faster. Allowing the coal miners to work longer hours, allowing them to produce more anthracite that fueled other revolutions like the steam turbine, innovations to pig iron furnaces, and most of all mass produced steel. (Now allow me to elaborate why technical innovation plays in to progressiviesim in the US.) With the new ability to mass produce steel, US companies have started to build new rail road tracks all across the Eastern portion of the country. Trains allowed faster transport of materials from supply area's, to demand centers in cities and towns. Effectively making the world "Smaller" in transport, and economic views, due to the ability to transport things faster. With this bough about a whole new form of economic / productive capacity innovation called the "Progressive Era". (Now on to the real meat, instead fo the filler) To live in this time would be one of three clearly defined people: The Rich Company Owner, The newly defined Middle Class, and the always existing Poor. If you were rich you would have built an empire of companies that have earned you a fortune in america, if you were apart of the middle class you worked your ass off in the mines / factories / and refineries, and if you were the poor... Well you'd be sleeping in the streets, next to gaerbage cans, and places where it's relatively warm by comparison to the rest of the snow covered city. (Note that there was a very small middle class at the time, even though there were massive innovations and generation of a middle class standing, there still was a small middle class.) Two new social ideology's kinda just... seeped in to the new ideologically blank America. Social Gospel and Social Darwinism were the two competing ideologies in america,, one focusing on the cut throat policies of the companies, and the other focused on a more... socialistic approach to the problem at hand. Due to the large divide between the rich, and poor. (again remember small middle class) The social gospel was taken up upon the churches, aid providing services, and just generally caring civilians. While the Social Darwinists were just really cut throat business men. During this time there were many people who feared the corruption of the government by companies, including one William Taft. Taft fought vigorously against the companies in the government by doing what is known as "Trust Busting". This practice weakened company power over the things they owned, how they operated, and could operate in american soil. During this time of technological revolution america had enter WWI in 1914. Farewell To Arms Quote The book was made to protest the war in a sense. Showing the horrors and grime to war, instead of a great and perilous fight that was to be won. Hemingway was known for his stance against the war, and usually wrote literature that reflected his views. This quite, at the end of the book, shows how Hemingway worked to portray the idea of "Every man killed has a family, a brother, a sister, a mother, a father. And to think for a minute that killing that man would not have an impact and you're just defending your family, is all wrong and you're destroying entire families, and communities in the world. It shows the mortality of the world, and how it call can be shattered by one death, by one bullet, by one event. "After a while I went out and left the hospital and walked back to the hotel in the rain." (41.292) ~Ernest Hemingway 'Theme + Cultural Affect' One of the theme's of Farewell to Arms would be The Reality of War. The Reality of War: It is a harsh and devastating beast to deal with, either being cooped up looking at your enemy charge you with tanks or armed men with your name on their ammunition, or facing serious wounds in “No man’s land” as medical aid there is not possible because of the machine guns bearing 5.56mm rounds all around your aid. The reality of it is that war is detrimental to the human mental state, usually fracturing the poor thing in to a million pieces. In the novel the war is portrayed as a terrible thing that is consistently ignored by the main characters (And this always bugged me) when men coming back from the front were just ignored, left to die in the book, no wisdom from what they had experienced there. As if they were just there, saw it, got the T-Shirt and left with some free “souvenirs” from German forces. Though the book does describe how awful it gets on the front, focusing on the Italian retreat war during the time. That’s fine as it describes what people did to escape danger in a situation akin to that, I would personally club my commanding officer if they sent me to a death trap. But what bugs me is how war affects the depth of a person, their mental workings, how they act socially, and physically. Its asking what’s the difference between a Vietnam war veteran and a world war one veteran, there is only the difference of location scenery and how society treats them afterward, but after that it seems to have an aligning factor of how brutal a front is. Because the real difference between a Nam veteran and a WWI veteran is virtually the same because they are both most likely suffering from Shell Shock, PTSD in other words, and are mentally scared by the fired of war. Some nationalists say that a veteran is just a tempered solider, I can see that as they have seen the hell fire of war but I say that war will change you from what you were in to something else. All of that just to say that the war slides off of them like water on a clay shingled roof, when in reality the roof should have holes and is leaking water in to the house causing water damage. 'Motifs + Literary Importance / reflection.' Some motifs would include Diversions, Illusions, and Masculinity. Diversions & Illusions: These two motif's are an underlining tone to much of the story, more particularly present between the lovers quarrel, and around Rinaldi. The two lovers focus so much on each other that they, in a sense, phase out the thought of war around them. Most people suffering from shell shock indulge in some sort of diversion to help escape the thought of war and death, like alcohol, drugs, women, and other harmful means to help them forget. Masculinity: is of the major importance to this story as it shows the beginning of an optimistic view of war, as all are started off that way, several key virtues are seen from henry during this. Domineering, Supremely Competent, and with a hint of Ego. Some of henry’s virtues are very admirable and wanted to other men, while the others are questionable and downright shaming as he purposefully gives himself jaundice to try to do two things, one would be he did this to escape the front line to avoid becoming “That pool of bits on the floor” and the second would be to enjoy being around Catherine even more. 'Symbolism' The symbols of the story are few in number but aid in a large percentage of the story’s meaning’s and feelings. The first would be Rain, and how it takes a vitally grim outlook on the story itself, rain symbolizes entropy, decay, and disintegration. When Catherine talked about being afraid of rain when they were in bed, she meant that all good things eventually come to an end and they do in the end of the story when the baby dies and Catherine hemorrhages. When walking to the hotel Henry is walking in the rain, symbolizing the validation of Catherine’s fears as she, and her baby, are both dead, showing that great love no matter the circumstance cannot last. Catherine’s hair is not very much a symbol but is important for a certain reason. First, would be that how much hemming way focuses on it almost like an obsession. During the portion where Catherine lets her hair drape all around henry’s head like a water fall, the two are secluded, alone with each other, with a war blaring around them in a frenzy of death and harm. They found a way to escape the circumstances of the time through the protection of hair, almost. 'World War II' WWII Otherwise known as the worst war humanity has ever known, WWII was the largest war in all of human kind and with good reason. Over 60 million soldiers died in WWII (Collectively), Then add on another 12 million noncombatant civilians who were slaughtered by the Holocaust. A short review of WWII, and what happened. Well WWII can be argued that it was WWI but with a short break in between everything in the era. Essentially Germany decided to be a big bully again and begin the extermination of all Jewish people in Europe. They began with a small campaign to put Jewish people in to ghettos, then in to work camps, then in to death camps. (That line of progression though) So France, UK, and their allies were like "Yo, this ai'nt coo bruh.". And after that decided to attack Germany, and her allies. (gg no re Germany, get shrekt) The Great Depression + A small effect of the depression on literature and music The great depression refers to a time in the United States where the economy derailed and entered a stagnate downfall, and all over the world but in the context of this Final were only focusing on the US. This time did not just effect one part of america, or one region. This effected the entire United States as a whole. Imagine a pristine land, full of opportunity and wealth, everything is right you own a town car, a television, a radio, and some cigars from Cuba. The land your house is on is worth not too much but enough encase you need to sell it you'd be fine on money for a new home, and the house that lay on the land is a standard two story american style house. (Non-suburban home. Some where near upper middle class life in the 1920's.) Not a thing in the world would indicate this down fall, everything up in the year of 1929 was doing just fantastic. Then the night of October 22ed was something of a peaceful night, the day went by relatively quiet. Then you hear about the massive, out of no where, debt crisis. Everything's loosing its value at an astonishing rate, the price of milk shot up from 5 cents to ten cents, the house you lived in is only worth a fraction of what is originally was, and your paycheck had diminished almost like your job. Back then wages were so low that you could but food for pennies on the dollar, afford a lot of your own things for cheap. Everything simultaneously lost value and inflated at the same time, causing a massive fault in the entire US economy. 'Femenisim in the 1970's' Second Wave of Feminism through out the states Shortly after WWII had subsided the world had started to settle back down in to what is was before. Germany was getting fisted by the allies, and the USSR. Europe was still recovering from the war, and America returned home and had many, many, children. This of course was called the baby boomer generation lasting from 1950 to 1970-ish. But what was not immediately observed was the re-oppression of women, sending them back in to the kitchens of america's mass urban developments. After the war women were being kicked out of factory jobs, people who created jobs did not allow women in to the position, and discrimination quickly followed. Women started to become servile to the man in the relationship, usually getting hitched to a man early in her life, dropping her education, leaving her family, and getting knocked up. Being forced to take care of her kids, her man, her house, her car, and so many other things, the woman was sent in to servitude. This was also the time where the Phrase "Mommy's little helper." came from, as they needed to take pills to physically do the work they needed to do. (They usually worked over 16 hours a day, doing this weekly they would usually work over 75 hours to just do the things around the house.) Eventually the situation started to be corrected with many activists movements that broke the awful and terrible social orders that had developed. (I am probably doing this portion of the text an injustice to those who fought for women's rights.) "Feminine Mystique" quote. "The problem lay buried, unspoken for many years in the minds of American women. It was a strange stirring, a sense of dissatisfact ion, a yearning that women suffered in the middle of the twentieth century in the United States. Each suburban housewife struggled with it alone. As she made the beds, shopped for groceries, matched slipcover material, ate peanut butter sandwiches with her children, chauffeured Cub Scouts and Brownies, lay beside her husband at night, she was afraid to ask even of herself the silent question: "Is this all?" ~Betty Friedan This quote can summarize on how powerful the book it as a whole. This book created the second feminist movement, freeing american housewife's from the bonds of society. 'Theme + Cultural Affect' The theme of "The Feminine Mystique" would be Social Roles. Just in the early years of WWII, many women had a better chance of getting a job -- a carrier --, or a housewife. And either side had plentiful reason and support to go in to. What is relayed in the book to the reader is that Friedan is trying to identify the problem of social opinion, and social picture, comparing women's rolls in prewar society, and post war rolls. The Cultural affect this book had on America was, and is, enormous to say the least. Before this book was published in America, women were seeing being abused and mistreated throughout the US. How everything leading up to the second world war was focusing in on the double edged sword that is war. The government needed more Bombs, Band-Aids, and Beans, and all the men whom worked in the factories were off fighting this war. Guess what? The govt. had the women go to work to support their families and country. 'The Cold War Review from 1950 to 1990.' Cold War Review The Cold War was a long drawn out session of flaunting of the nukes. Where the US and the USSR were the two flaunting their nukes all over the world. Not essentially having an official start, America and Russia started to hate each other right after the second world war. Where their Ideologies where totally different and drove them both to extremes to one up each other. Starting about 1949 the ruskies had nuclear weapons under their belt, and were able to drop a nuke on the USA if needed. (Note the russians were still pre-space flight capable.) This is when a smaller movement started as well, known as the Space Race. This race in to space was fought by two countries, America and the USSR. During the space race the USSR and America developed many rockets and space craft to try to get a man in to space. While the USSR was the first to get in to space with sputnik, America was the first to land on the moon. Some important highlights of the cold war would be the, in what i think is important. (If you replace the word nuke with the word dick, you get the same information.) Quote From Failsafe "The world is no longer man's theater. Man has been made into a helpless spectator. The two evil forces he has created- science and the state- have combined into one monstrous body. We're at the mercy of our monster..." ~Eugene Burdick Harvey Wheeler, Fail-Safe ' 'Theme + Cultural Affect The theme in Fail-safe is Technology Endangers Common Sense. And when humanity began to build bigger and bigger machines, we started to discover how catastrophic it could be if they were to fail on us. This has a massive impact on the story because of when it takes place, and how it is implemented in to the story. So take america, this is McCarthy america we're talking about, and add a malfunctioning nuclear control box on a bomber with a nuclear war head on it. Then you get the stor, and plot, of fail-safe. '"Why Bother?"' The 90's! The 90's was a magical decade for America, as it was the happiest time for the country in a very long time. This decade was the result of years of multiculturalism and globalization. Two topics we'll get back to in a moment. What we will talk about is the third wave of feminism in the 90's. The third wave of feminism refers to... well... the third wave of feminism back in the early 1990's. Mostly this current wave focuses on queer and non-white rights / social equality's / social freedoms. While they are fighting for the rights of non-whites and queers, they remain divided on the topics of women in pornography, sex work, and prostitution. (Go get 'em gals!) Moving on would be the new civil rights movements in south Africa. After thirty years the man named Nelson Mandela was released in 1990, and went on to do bigger and better things. On to technology would be the innovation in personal computing technology, cellular phone demand increase, and the expansion of the world wide web (WWW.) And in all of this positive growth comes only one bad thing. That would be the YTK bug for computers. What had originally happened was when computers come across 2000, the computer would read 1900. Several other additions to science would be made as well, like Dolly the sheep -- the first cloned sheep--, and the Hubble space telescope. This decade in general showed the slowed and continued Liberalization of states in the world, which would continue until about 2008, otherwise known as the great recession. Returning to multiculturalism and globalization, during the 1990's there was a massive increase of multiculturalism in the united states after the fall of the USSR, and heavily influenced by Californian Culture. With the evolution of cultural diversity and acceptance, the world has begun it's first steps toward a better tomorrow, merging cultures in the US has almost been the driving force of this movement and does not seem to be slowing down. Small amount of culture from the 90's The 90's was a massive era of growth and development for the world. Many new themes in culture and history have started, here continued here, and (hopefully the bad ones) ended here too. The america grew out of its isolationists bubble for once and grew from it. Multiculturalism, Globalization, and the World Wide Web grew to be more ingrained in american values and history. The third feminist movement found its roots here, and grew in to American values to this day, expanding gay and non-white rights. If that was not enough america had started to become more tech savvy, with the adoption of cell phones and smaller, more compact, satellite dishes pagers, GPS, and communication as a while grew enormous. 'Why does it seem like i am forgetting something?' 2000 - 2010 Not many sources are available yet to really make what I am saying clearly true. This will be from my own word of mouth so please take this with a hint of salt. American, the land of the free, home of the brave, and shelter for the liars. What I've seen lately is infringement on many different levels of privacy, infringements on liberty, and infringements of basic human rights. Those would be the few problems I have with the state, but I am not here to discuss those matters now. So let's start again, America is still rapidly changing. How so? I can almost surely hear you asking. Well, ever since the 1990's we've been on a fast track of technological development, economical development -- then an economical recession -- then a war on terror in the states abroad the world. Still with the world we are continuing on our path of multiculturalism, globalism etc... But in America locally, we have been making some serious changes. Free health-care, is still a big topic, and is making our country more of a liberal state almost. To be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do for this section in the final, because there is so little information about this decade in general. I cant just go in to another Wiki page and see the full review of 2000 - 2010 because of the age of the topic at hand. So all I can give you is the observations of a 17 yr. old. From what I have observed was that ever since 2001 the American army / government / what ever has been given express permission to invade other countries in the middle east. "The War on Terror" they say, but I call a bull shit war on terror, because we're doing the same thing to the Iraqi and other middle eastern peoples. And to be frank I find almost all economic policies in America to be total bull shit, none of them work, we're still in debt, and we could be on the possible verge of another war with china. (speaking in the terms of 2015) How about that economical development then? How we went from tech nerds in the 21st century to bums on the side of the road? I'm not totally sure to tell the truth, things are still convoluted on what has happened. What about tech? Well, we have seen the fastest technological revolution ever seen in the timeframe humanity has ever existed. Ever. We're at a point where human information is doubling every year, computing is becoming faster every two years, the internet is quadrupling every other year. But at this rate, we're sure to expand at a unprecedented rate, unless we have some oppressive governmental shit then we're kind of screwed. 'Quote From "Memoirs of a teenage Amnesiac."' “You forget all of it anyway. First, you forget everything you learned-the dates of the Hay-Herran Treaty and Pythagorean Theorem. You especially forget everything you didn't really learn, but just memorized the night before. You forget the names of all but one or two of your teachers, and eventually you'll forget those, too. You forget your junior class schedule and where you used to sit and your best friend's home phone number and the lyrics to that song you must have played a million times. For me, it was something by Simon & Garfunkel. Who knows what it will be for you? And eventually, but slowly, oh so slowly, you forget your humiliations-even the ones that seemed indelible just fade away. You forget who was cool and who was not, who was pretty, smart, athletic, and not. Who went to a good college. Who threw the best parties Who could get you pot. You forget all of them. Even the ones you said you loved, and even the ones you actually did. They're the last to go. And then once you've forgotten enough, you love someone else.” ' ― Gabrielle Zevin, Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac ''(Unfortunately, this is going to be the weakest portion of the final because of the lack of work and historical review for this last decade.) Sources / Citation of information. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Crucible '''The Crucible] **[http://www.sparknotes.com/lit/crucible/ The Crucible *Spark Notes Information, Plot Overview Section*] ***[http://www.shmoop.com/crucible/quotes.html The Crucible *Quote Location*] *[http://www.sparknotes.com/lit/farewell/ Farewell to Arms] **[http://www.sparknotes.com/lit/farewell/summary.html Plot Overview] ***[http://www.shmoop.com/farewell-to-arms/quotes.html Quote Location (General)] ****[http://www.shmoop.com/farewell-to-arms/men-masculinity-quotes-3.html Quote Location (Specific)] *****[https://www.nytimes.com/books/99/07/04/specials/hemingway-farewell.html Review Location.] *[http://www.enotes.com/topics/feminine-mystique Feminine Mystique] **[http://quotes.dictionary.com/source/the_feminine_mystique_1963?page=1 Quote Location] *[http://www.bookrags.com/studyguide-fail-safe/chapanal001.html#gsc.tab=0 Fail-safe] **[http://www.bookrags.com/studyguide-fail-safe/themes.html#gsc.tab=0 Fail-safe Theme] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1990s The 90's] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Third-wave_feminism The Third Wave of Feminism] ***[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multiculturalism Multiculturalism] ****[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Globalization Globalization] *[http://www.enotes.com/topics/memoirs-of-a-teenage-amnesiac Memoirs of a teenage Amnesiac.] **[http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/308098-memoirs-of-a-teenage-amnesiac Quote Location] (Note II Since I whole heartedly believe that finals should reflect the total knowledge you've accumulated over the period of the year I would like to remind you that 90% of this work is from my head, so some of the things here can possibly be wrong or not entirely true. and it is up to the teacher to view historical data correct / incorrect and to grade appropriately) (Note III After a review from another teacher has revealed that my work here could be a whole lot better, some of the context does not relate all that well to the cultural side of American history. I'd like to personally thank Mr. Cardoza for the amazing idea, ty.=)